


Five Mini fills (3x The Faculty / 1x Jeremiah / 1x Lord of the Rings)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [20]
Category: Jeremiah (TV), The Faculty (1998), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: mini fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Five Mini-Mini-Fills (less than 50 words)





	Five Mini fills (3x The Faculty / 1x Jeremiah / 1x Lord of the Rings)

**1\. Jeremiah**  
"Oh, that's just beautiful," Smith thought while standing at the small lake.  
Usually, he wouldn't come near to any waters, but the beauty of this sight for sure was mesmerizing. 

 

 **2\. Lord of the Rings**  
"Look, Mr, Frodo! As long as something beautiful like this does exist, I refuse to think that the darkness can win," Sam said and pointed at the colorful trees in front of them. 

 

 **3\. - 5. The Faculty**  
"Zeke, look," Casey whispered.  
"A black cat. Isn't she beautiful?

Zeke shuddered.  
"She looks as if she is already preparing for Halloween," he growls. 

:::

Zeke put the arms around his boyfriend; he could feel him shiver from the cold of this November morning.

"C'mon, geek boy," he murmured.  
"Put the camera down. It's time for a hot shower." 

:::

Zeke smirked wide.

"What," Casey asked.  
"Even you can't deny that this place is full of magic."

"Sure it is," Zeke admitted.  
"But ... time traveling???"


End file.
